Double take
by BestGruvia
Summary: There is a party at the Fairytail guild. Juvia gets drunk and thinks Lyon is Gray. What will happen when gray finds out?


"Master we should have a party I think we all need a break , just for fun!" , says Mirajane.  
"Sounds great!" , Gramps says thinking about how drunk he is going to get.  
" We should invite other guilds too, we aren't the only ones that need a break." says Erza.  
" Erza let's get started" , says Mirajane with her devious look.  
Erza just smiled because she knows where this is going.

The next day

Gray's P.O.V

I look across the guild hall and see Natsu being bossed around by Erza. I tried to escape whatever fate Natsu has. Before I could escape, Mira had a death hold on my shirt. Where was my stripping habit when I needed it. Before I knew it I was in front of Erza being ordered to help Natsu put decorations up for the party. We started putting them up and Natsu started to put a streamer across a table top. Natsu looking up to see gray staring at him says, " What are you looking at ice princess?"  
" You obviously lack in decorating skills" , I shoot back.  
" Are you saying your better than me?" , Natsu questions.  
"I'm better at many things than you" , I say.  
"Are you asking for a fight droopy drours?"

" Come at me"  
After Natsu lunges at me I hear a faint " Hi Gray-sama" from the bar. Knowing it's Juvia I don't acknowledge her because it will give Natsu a chance to hit me.

Juvia's P.O.V

I look at Gray and he doesn't even turn around so I try to say it again, but louder.  
"HI GRAY-SAMA!" , I yell across the guild.  
He doesn't even blink he just focuses on the fight with Natsu.  
Does he hate me? What did I do? Does he love Lucy?! Oh gosh he loves her! I notice I'm going a little overboard with this,but he could love her. WAIT HE IS PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO NATSU ! DOES HE LOVE HIM!  
Cana noticing my strange behavior walks up with a bottle in her hand.  
" Drink this" she orders. Not wanting to upset I drink it. Immediately noticing something was weird about this drink. all my worries about Gray-sama started to disappear. I took another bottle from her and quickly chugged it down. I saw people start to arrive for the party. Then I see Lyon walk in, it seems like he was looking for someone. Then he looked at me with that weird lovey look. He walked over and said, " Hello my darling Juvia-chan, you look beautiful today, as always. You don't have to worry about that bastard Gray, Lyons here." I look at him confused , why is gray calling himself a bastard? I say, Gray-sama you're so silly." I start giggling uncontrollably.

Lyon p.o.v

I look at Juvia's beautiful face to the bottle she was holding she is drunk. Then I realize she thinks I'm gray. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. "Juvia-ch , Juvia do you want to walk in the park with me?"

Grays P.O.V

After me and Natsu finish our fight I hear a drunken juvia say, "Oh Gray-sama of course I would" I turn around to seeLyon guide Juvia out of the guild. She thinks Lyons me, that bastard is taking advantage of my Juvia. Wait did I just say my Juvia? A voice in my head say of course she is yours you love her. I shake my head thinking it must be the beer Natsu made me swallow during the fight. I start following Lyon and Juvia out of the guild where everyone is partying. Lyon goes into an ice cream shop I took the chance and I sat next to Juvia on the bench. I say, "let's go back to the guild."  
Juvia looks at me and says pouting ,"What about ice cream?"  
" We'll go later, I promise." I grab her hand out of instinct to take her back to the guild. Then I hear, "where do you think you are taking her."  
" I'm taking her away from a bastard like you."  
"Now now Juvia you wouldn't want to disappoint your Gray-sama would you?"  
says Lyon smirking.  
" No I wouldn't, but I'm seeing double which one is my Gray-sama?"  
"It's me of course" says Lyon.  
"Stop trying to take advantage of her!" I say as I pull Juvia.  
"Why don't we ask Juvia which one she wants to go to?"  
We both look at Juvia and she looks back and fourth very confused .

Juvia's P.O.V

I look at both of the Gray-samas. I decide in my confused state that I will have them use their magic because their ice magic is different. I say, " Use ice geyser" both gray-samas do it but the color of the ice is different Lyons is green and Gray-sama's is blue. I go towards the blue ice geyser and hug Gray-sama. To my delight he hugs back and I feel his signature necklace against my chest.

Gray's P.O.V

I hug Juvia back and she practically melts. I walk over to Lyon and punch in the face and say, " Don't ever take advantage of my Juvia ever again." I can practically feel Juvia's excitement from here. Since she can barely walk I pick her up and bring her to her home. When we got to her house I put her in her bed I was about to walk away and she grabbed my wrist and said " Don't leave me here alone Gray-sama I get scared without someone here. You can sleep in my bed." Thinking about it I awkwardly slip into her bed and realize I only have boxers on. Before I could close my eyes Juvia curls up next to me and says, " I love you Gray-sama" I notice she doesn't talk in third person, she must be serious. Then she says, "Juvia was never drunk Mira-san planned this." I think OF FUCKING COURSE! Then I say, " I love you too." Then we fell asleep together.

The next day we go to the guild holding hands. When we walk in Erza puts me in a choke hold and says, "what happened?"  
I say nervously, " Nothing I was just protecting my girlfriend." When Erza let's me down Juvia adds, " Yeah Gray-sama asked me out after we slept together."  
Oh shit  
"GRAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

THE END


End file.
